what's marriage?
by T.K-stars
Summary: when Haruhi is babbysitting her favourite pair of twin's they ask her a question she doesn't want to answer, " "Haru-chan, what's mawiage?" ... BOYXBOY...7 year old twins x 8 year old Kyoya


**Start date: 25/08/11 (dd/mm/yy, for those in the US)**

**Finish date: 27/08/11 (the next days were for betaing)**

**Publish date: 28/09/11**

**this is some fluff i writ for my friend after she so kindly decided to be my beta *cough* BITCH *cough* for life. its nothing major just a little sweet stuff really so here you go~**

** Haruhi - 17**

**Twins - 7**

**Kyoya - 8**

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed as she watched the children play on the carpet. They were playing with what most boys of 7 would find fun, namely action-figures, put in multicoloured building block cities, with the occasional toy car added in the 'streets' for effect, creating the tiny world for the twins to play with.<p>

Haruhi smiled as she watched them. This was one of her favourite part-time jobs. She loved to babysit the small twins, and even their dark haired friend from next door when he came over to play during the day. It wasn't exactly easy, with the terrible twosome's habit of pranking her sje always had to have an eye on them, but she had had worse off from her boy-friend with his ideas of surprising her, so she just found it cute really when they tries to trick her with small things.

Since the boys were so caught up in their game, the eldest of the three decided to claim the television. She turned over from the loud cartoons to one of her many knew their parents didn't mind if she used the T.V when babysitting as long as it wasn't 'adult' T.V. She thought the twins wouldn't really mind. Which they didn't. In fact they started watching it with her within 5 minutes, after getting bored, and seeing her face as she watched.

Half way through the mushy love scenes, when the male actor was proposing to the girl before him, Kaoru, the quieter of the two, turned to their babysitter.

"Haru-chan, what's mawiage?" he asked in his childish squeak. He looked up to her puzzled, not fully understanding what they were watching.

"Yer what is it?" Hikaru added; he obviously hadn't wanted to ask first.

"Err...well..." Haruhi stuttered. She didn't know how to explain the concept, thinking that they'd already know at their age, but now had to think of a simple...child friendly explanation.

"~Tew us~" they said in unison, their heads cocked to one side.

"It's when...people who love each other very much make a promise to stay together forever." There that should be simple enough, Haruhi though, only for them to get confused in a second.

"Can I mawy you then?" Kaoru asked, then added to the brunet's dismay, "and Hikaru?"

"No!" Haruhi shouted this forcefully, worrying especially about the second part Why did he ask that? He could of asked about a girl in his class at school, or a girl on television, but _Hikaru?_!

"~Why not~" They asked, clearly not comprehending the idea.

"Because your brothers!"Haruhi half shouted this time, blushing furiously.

"And...?" they asked again, "Why is that a problem?"

"Because...because its the rules!" Haruhi sighed. This wasn't going well. The twins looked at each other, before smiling at her, and nodding their heads.

"~OK~" they said together thinking the exact same thing._ We __need to ask Kyo-chan._

Before Haruhi could ask why, they stood and said they were going to play outside, holding each other's hand they ran off.

Haruhi sighed. Really? What was she gonna do with those two? One day their curiosity would be their downfall, she thought, as she went to start preparing their lunch.

The twins had gone into their back garden. It was large especially by normal standards, and there were neatly trimmed bushes lining the edges, with flowers over flowing from manicured flower beds. The twins often got in trouble for being the ones to destroy this.

The boys ignored all this, however, as they ran to the end of garden. At the end stood a mighty oak tree, and next to it one of the few parts of fencing visible. That's where they went.

With Hikaru standing on Kaoru's shoulder,s they managed to peek at least one ginger topped head over the top, to see the neighbour's equally large garden and house, but more importantly, the thin boy sitting there, in the middle of the lawn, reading.

"Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan, we need you!" Hikaru called.

Kyoya looked up, to see one small head peeping out from the fencing, he smiled and waved, while walking over to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after he'd climbed over the fence, and was sitting with them under the tree. The twins were cuddled into him on either side wearing goofy smiles, until he asked his question, at which point they told him their earlier dilemma.

"What's mawiage?" Hikaru asked, only for Kaoru to continue their questions, "-and why can't I mawy Hikaru?"

Kyoya frowned. He knew vaguely what it was, but wasn't sure on a lot of things, so he did what most boys at his age do, pretend he knew it all and forget the details he didn't know. The twin often came to him for knowledge, and he hated to disappoint them.

"It's when a man and a woman...err...promise to stay together...and stuff." he said, trying to remember what he'd told when smaller.

The twins frowned at this.

"Why is it only a man and woman?" Hikaru asked.

"And why can't I mawy Haru-chan then?" Kaoru added.

"because its the rules, Haru-chan's too old, and guys can't marry guys." Kyoya really didn't like all these questions.

"~No fair, Kyo-chan!~" they both started to cry then, leaving one boy very scared.

"Stop crying!" he shouted, trying to stop them.

"B-but we wanna mawy you as well, cause Haru-chan said it was when you love someone, and I really, really love you!" Kaoru managed between sobs. His big golden eyes were watery, and making a certain black haired boy, very, very uncomfortable.

"But you can't..." he started, but was interrupted by a louder pair of voices.

"You hate us!" Both were bawling at the tops of their voices now.

"...OK then you can marry me Kau-chan, will you stop crying now?" Kyoya said in defeat. Kaoru's face lit up in happiness, but Hikaru continued to cry.

"Me too, me too! I wanna marry you too!" He screamed.

"Yer don't leave Hika-chan out!" Kaoru added, once again backing up his brother.

"I'll marry you both." Kyoya said. At this point he'd say anything to stop them crying.

"Yay~" the twins smiled identical smiles at him and snuggled closer.

"So... what do you do to get mawied?" they asked. _Great, more questions _Kyoya thought, but luckily he knew this one.

"You kiss each other, after saying you'll stay with that person." he said, confident about this.

"Really?" they said, to which he nodded, "Will you kiss us then?" they asked.

"No!" he said forcefully. He was not doing that.

"Why not?" they asked again, their large eyes looking up at him, holding innocence to what they'd just said. Kyoya sighed and decided to give in...again. He made a promise to himself internally that he would be harsher with them in the future.

"Fine, I'll kiss you," he leaned in, and planted a small peck on their cheeks, ruffling their hair as he did so, "There all happy now?"

"Yes, love you Kyo-chan~" they giggle, before each planting a small kiss on either side of is face simultaneously. He blushed bright red, and tried to looked away.

"..Shut up..." he said as he pulled them close. They smiled, and snuggled in again. They couldn't wait to tell their mother about this. They were sure she'd love to know they were getting married tomorrow.

A few meters away stood one very shell-shocked babysitter. She could _not_ of just seen that. She could _not. _The babysitter had walked in, at the point they'd been kissed by a certain 8-year-old. After that, she hadn't been sure whether to go to them or not. She watched now as they fell asleep in the tree's shade, and decided to go back inside, her face still pink from her excessive blushing. She'd leave them there for now, until they really needed to move.

They were just too cute.


End file.
